Стенограммы/Виноваты знаки отличия
Русская стенограмма = :разбрасывается и плещется :Крошка Бель: Отлично. Наша Скуталу пока не даёт Петунье скучать. О чём вы хотели поговорить? :Миссис Палео: Я уверена, что вас постоянно об этом спрашивают. О, мне даже как-то неловко. :Мистер Палео: Э, вы же специалисты, и мы решили, что вы объясните нам, что означает новый... знак отличия. :Эппл Блум: Что не так? :Миссис Палео: Э, не подумайте: мы очень гордимся нашей любимой дочерью и её знаком отличия... :Мистер Палео: Не сомневайтесь, э... просто она какая-то странная. :Крошка Бель: Странная? :роется :Эппл Блум: О чём это вы? :Миссис Палео: Неужели вам... это кажется нормальным? :Скуталу: Эй! Мы тут такое нашли! :Петунья Палео: Смотрите! Это иглоколючий понизавр! Он был зарыт у нас во дворе! Мне одной удалось найти сокровища! Ну разве это не круто?! :Миссис и Мистер Палео: О! смешок Да, она у нас археолог. :Скуталу: Ну конечно! А кем, по-вашему, она могла быть — пиратом? :хлопок :Миссис Палео: Пиратом? Фу! Как же мы не догадались? :Миссис и Мистер Палео: смеются : :Скуталу: Круто! Ещё одно наше дело можно назвать более чем успешным! Знаете, подружки, хвастаться мне, конечно, не очень хочется, но мы с вами уже многим пони помогли своё призвание. Вот Блюноут, например. Молодец, хорошо играешь! :играет :Эппл Блум: Да, куда ни посмотри, везде есть пони, которые поняли, в чём они талантливы. :чечётка :Эппл Блум: Признаюсь. С тех пор как мы поняли своё предназначение, столько пони стали счастливее. :Скуталу: Они наконец-то смогли найти своё призвание! А что на свете может быть лучше этого? :Крошка Бель: Скуталу, жизнь порой ставит очень трудные задачи. Однажды кто-нибудь возьмёт и обратится к нам с просьбой, которую мы не сможем выполнить. Ну например... :Эппл Блум: Грифон, да? :Крошка Бель: Ха! Вот именно! Например, грифон. Хотя это глупость какая-то. :Скуталу: А вот и нет! :Крошка Бель: Это что, самый настоящий грифон? :Эппл Блум: Разве сразу не видно? Что ей нужно в нашем лесу? :Крошка Бель: Мне кажется, нам лучше узнать это у неё, но, по-моему, этих птиц считают очень злыми и вредными? :Скуталу: Подружки, нам лучше соблюдать осторожность. :Габби: Вы Искатели знаков отличия! Просто не верится, что я наконец-то вас встретила! смеётся :Скуталу: голосом Аа! Оо! Этот... грифон... совсем... не вредный. :Эппл Блум: А откуда тебе известно, кто мы такие? :Габби: Откуда известно? Откуда мне известно?! В Понивилле я слышала о вас столько хорошего! Как же я рада, я сейчас просто лопну от счастья! Я Габриэла, но можно просто Габби: мы же теперь друзья, да? Как же мне повезло! :Искатели знаков отличия: дрожа :Эппл Блум: Что ж, как поживаешь... э... Габби? :Габби: пищит Наверное, ещё ни один грифон на свете не волновался сильнее, чем я! :Крошка Бель: Ты волнуешься? Но с чего вдруг? :Габби: С чего? С чего?! Да каждый пони в городе уже успел рассказать мне о вашем даре! Вы помогаете узнать свой предназначение в жизни! :Скуталу: Это громко сказано, но... :Габби: Вот я и прилетела. За помощью. Я очень хочу, чтобы вы мне подарили мне знак отличия! :Эппл Блум: Э, а разве грифоны могут получать знаки отличия? :Скуталу: Я не знаю, но, кажется, можно попробовать это выяснить. :Искатели знаков отличия: смешок :Скуталу: Значит так, Габриэла... :Габби: Габби, хорошо? :Скуталу: Габби, зачем тебе понадобился знак отличия? :Габби: на фоне :Скуталу: Мне кажется, что грифоны... никогда не ставили себе знаки отличия. :Габби: Да? Правда, что ли?! :стук :Габби: Вы это мне рассказываете! Вы, наверное, уже слышали, что нас, грифонов, нельзя... назвать дружелюбными. :Габби: кадром Грифоны редко обращают друг на друга внимание. А если и обращают, то не для того, чтобы поболтать на досуге. Ну, а я просто грифон-почтальон, которая мечтает доставлять вместе с письмами капельку солнечного света; странно, но я всегда отличалась от остальных грифонов. :захлопываются :Габби: кадром Я рада помочь любому грифону, который попал в беду. :Старый грифон: Аах! Ээх! :Габби: кадром Вот только чем больше я стараюсь, тем хуже становится моё положение. Но тут в Гриффонстоун прибыли вы — и я увидела, что есть на свете животные, которые помогают друг другу, и тогда я сделала невероятное открытие: помощь от пони к пони должна стать помощью от грифона к грифону! Я поняла, что должна как-то выделяться среди своих сородичей, и для этого я хотела бы получить потрясающий знак отличия самых талантливых пони. Наверное, я желаю этого слишком страстно, хе-хе. И поэтому я схватила письмо Джильды, которое нужно было доставить сюда, чтобы узнать, какой знак отличия я заслуживаю. Все кругом твердят мне только одно: необходимо встретиться с Искателями знаков отличия! Только они помогут определить своё призвание: я знала, честное слово, знала, что когда-нибудь этот потрясающий знак отличия непременно появится и у меня! :Габби: Вот поэтому я и прилетела! Я очень хочу найти своё место в жизни, и только вы мне поможете подарить мне знак отличия! Ставьте его быстрее, я не смотрю! хихикает Скажите, когда будет готово. Ну что, поставили уже? :Крошка Бель: Э, не совсем. :Габби: А сейчас, а сейчас, как же, как же? :Эппл Блум: Э, Габби, не хотелось бы тебя огорчать, но ты наслушалась небылиц о том, чем могут помочь тебе Искатели. :Скуталу: То есть, может, мы, конечно, в чём-то волшебницы, вот только знаки отличия мы никому не раздаём. Это само собой... происходит. :Крошка Бель: И я не слышала, чтобы их получали грифоны. В любом случае мы о таком не знаем. :Габби: О. Об этом я не подумала. Очередная проблема! Но кто в состоянии её разрешить, кроме Искателей знаков отличия? Мне кажется, вы с этим справитесь, да? Да?! Да?! Сейчас я должна доставить письмо Джильды Радуге Дэш. Но когда я вернусь, то вы наверняка сможете меня чем-нибудь обрадовать! Я не прощаюсь! У-ху-ху! Я получу свой знак отличия! :Крошка Бель: Зря надеется... Это же невозможно, да? :Скуталу: Я не знаю. Но есть та, кто непременно нам подскажет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я столько книг на эту тему прочла, но не припомню, чтобы кто-то, кроме пони, мог получить знак отличия. :Скуталу: Но Габби прилетела издалека, и она надеется на нашу помощь. Должен же быть хоть какой-то способ. :Крошка Бель: Ну, например, заклинание, чтобы этот знак вдруг сам у неё появился? :Сумеречная Искорка: Э, не знаю: вы, наверное, уже забыли о том, что магия в этом необычном деле обычно имеет обратный эффект. :Искатели знаков отличия: Ооо. Правильно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Искатели, мне жаль. Однако, я пока не могу утверждать, что это невозможно, а значит, Габби ещё может получить свой знак отличия, хотя, зная суть дела, скажу, что шанс этот... весьма призрачный. :Эппл Блум: О нет! Бедная Габби! Как же мы теперь ей об этом скажем? :Крошка Бель: Подружки, это просто ужасно! Габби так на нас рассчитывает. А нам придётся её разочаровать. :Эппл Блум: Может, всё же что-нибудь придумаем? :Скуталу: Хмм. Искатели? Есть идея! Мы не сможем помочь Габби, но ведь наше призвание не только в этом: вместе мы узнаем, в чём её талант! :Эппл Блум: Полагаю, по части талантов грифоны почти не отличаются от пони, ну или других животных в Эквестрии. :Скуталу: Вот только сначала нам придётся доходчиво это объяснить и постараться, чтоб она сразу нас поняла. :Искатели знаков отличия: Да! :Габби: Я лечу к вам! :стук :Искатели знаков отличия: напрягаются :Габби: Ах, мои чудесные и прекрасные Искатели! Я просто уверена, что вы уже знаете, как сможете помочь мне! :Скуталу: Что ж, Габби, мы всё обсудили и решили, что сможем кое-что для тебя сделать. Но это не совсем то, на что ты рассчитываешь. Видишь ли, для того, чтобы ты могла получить знак отличия... :Габби: Получить свой знак отличия!!! А-ха-ха! кричит :Скуталу: Постой! Ты не дала договорить! :Крошка Бель: Э, по-моему, ты просто неясно выразилась. :Габби: ритмично Знак отличия! Знаки отличия! Я скоро получу его! кричит :Крошка Бель: Сколько уже можно? Эти грифоны хоть когда-нибудь устают ликовать? :Габби: А какой у меня будет знак отличия? В виде молнии? А может, вулкана? Да пусть хоть в виде банки с мармеладом! Какой бы он ни был, я буду очень его любить! :Эппл Блум: Ты слишком торопишься, Габби. Мы не успели даже договорить. Мы сможем помочь тебе найти своё призвание, а вот со знаком отличия, видимо,— нет. :Габби: Что?!? :Скуталу: Это правда. Искорка говорит: знак отличия присваивают только пони. :Габби: О! смеётся И только-то? А у меня уже коленки затряслись. Поймите, всё в жизни бывает впервые, так? Она же не сказала вам, что это невозможно, да? :Эппл Блум: Ну, так она не сказала. :Габби: Значит, вы поможете мне его получить, вы втроём. И не отчаивайтесь заранее. :Скуталу: Знаешь что, Габби? Я обещаю тебе сделать всё возможное, чтобы ты получила свой знак отличия. :Габби: О! Это произойдёт обызательно! У-ху! У-ху! смеётся :Крошка Бель: Нет... опять за своё. :Эппл Блум: Зачем ты пообещала ей то, чего у неё точно никогда не будет? :Скуталу: Я по себе знаю, что значит иметь заветную мечту. И если она пока не осуществилась, нужно надеяться. По-моему, хотеть невозможного даже интересно. :Крошка Бель: Мы попробуем — вот заодно и узнаем. :Эппл Блум: Хорошо, но с чего бы нам начать? :Скуталу: А с чего мы всегда начинаем — со старого доброго списка талантов. :Эппл Блум: Для начала мы определим твои способности. :Скуталу: Без этого знак отличия не получить. :Габби: О да. Приступайте. :Скуталу: В чём твой талант? Ты хороший спортсмен? :Эппл Блум: Ты танцуешь? :Крошка Бель: Или, скажем, поёшь? Я лично обожаю петь! Ля-ля-ля-ля! :Габби: Надо же! Я бы попробовала всё сразу! Знаете, даже не знаю, что выбрать! :Скуталу: Не бойся. Для этого у тебя есть мы. :Крошка Бель: Не может же Габби обладать сразу всеми талантами, да? :Эппл Блум: Судя по всему, это так. Как мы определим её призвание, если она сделала буквально всё? :Скуталу: вздыхает Если уж даже мы не можем определить, в чём её талант, стоит ли надеяться на то, что этот грифон сможет когда-нибудь получить знак отличия: это просто невозможно. Зря я тогда её воодушевила! :Габби: Я всё сделала... всё! И что, признавайтесь, Искатели. В чём моё призвание? И кким образом я смогу получить за это знак отличия? :Скуталу: Габби. мы... мы не поможем. :Габби: Постой. Что ты такое говоришь? :Эппл Блум: Понимаешь, поскольку ты всё делаешь так ловко, мы решили, что... :Крошка Бель: Не можем понять, в чём твоё особое призвание. :Скуталу: Габби, мы не сможем помочь. :Габби: Но, но... вы же самые известные в мире Искатели знаков отличия! Я... я... я... я не хочу в это верить! :Эппл Блум: Габби, постой! :Скуталу: Мы сожалеем! Нам очень, очень жаль! Это просто кошмар. Искатели знаков отличия впервые потерпели такое сокрушительное поражение. :Скуталу: Простите меня, подружки. Я была уверена, что мы поможем Габби. :Крошка Бель: Я думала, мы можем помочь всем пони. :Эппл Блум: Дело как раз в этом: мы можем помочь только пони. :Скуталу: Или нам не повезло именно с ней. :открывается :Габби: Не повезло? А что бы вы сказали на это?! :Искатели знаков отличия: Знак отличия?! :Крошка Бель: Что? Ты всё-таки его получила! Хотя мы не определили твой талант? Но... Как? Э?! Как же?! :Эппл Блум: Что это такое? Это котёл? :Габби: Э... Я не знаю. Наверное, мой талант в том, чтобы собирать травы и готовить настойки. Это первое, что я попробовала. К тому же знак отличия появился не сразу. Но он есть! :Скуталу: Это же здорово! Поражения не было! Наши старания не прошли даром! Я чувствовала, что мы можем помочь, и мы помогли! :Эппл Блум: О! Нам нужно поскорее увидеть Искорку! Она захочет узнать! :Крошка Бель: Поправка: ей необходимо об этом узнать! Она должна написать о том, как первый в истории грифон получил свой знак отличия! :Габби: О, э, ну конечно! Э, но, видите ли, Радуга Дэш давно ждёт ответ на своё письмо к Джильде. Мне нужно его доставить, пока я не забыла. У меня появилась идея. Э, вы идите в замок, а я потом прилечу туда и сама ей всё покажу! Э... до встречи! :свист :Скуталу: Да! Это невероятно! Мы помогли ей получить знак отличия! Вперёд, подружки, расскажем всё Искорке! :Сумеречная Искорка: Габби? Она уже улетела. Так спешила, что не заглянула ко мне! Бросила письмо и исчезла! :Скуталу: читает "Дорогие Искатели, я никогда вас не забуду. Я слышала о вас много хорошего, и всё это сущая правда. Я лечу домой, чтобы сообщить всем грифонам, что вы сотворили невозможное и всё-таки подарили мне мой знак отличия. До свидания". :стучат :Сумеречная Искорка: Прошу прощения. Знак отличия? :звук :Сумеречная Искорка: Впервые в истории вы смогли помочь получить свой знак отличия не пони, а грифону! Вы представляете, что это значит? Мы проведём всестороннее исследование! :Крошка Бель: Но какой в этом смысл? Габби не показала тебе свой знак. :Сумеречная Искорка: Значит, нужно немедленно вернуть Габби в замок! У меня так много вопросов! О, главное, чтобы не закончились бумага и чернила! Спайк! Угадай, что произошло! :Эппл Блум: Странно. Габби не показала Искорке свой знак отличия, а ведь хотела? Всё это как-то неправдоподобно и сомнительно. :Скуталу: Найдём её и узнаем, что произошло. Идём, подружки. :Скуталу: Следите за каждым облачком. Габби наверняка где-то рядом. :Эппл Блум: Она не где-то, а прямо здесь. Габби! Подожди, мы рядом! :Габби: Э... Простите, нет времени болтать. Я вытащу из грязи его тележку, а потом полечу домой. Хорошо? Давай! ворчит :всплеск :Крошка Бель: Габби. мы твои друзья. Почему ты так усердно нас избегаешь? :Габби: Я избегаю? О нет, я вас не избегаю. Просто, э, мне просто не терпится показать свой знак отличия каждому жителю Гриффонстоуна! :Эппл Блум: Это тот самый, который стекает с тебя? :Габби: подавленно Да... Тот самый. Единственное, чего я совсем не умею делать, так это обманывать. :Скуталу: Но, Габби. Ты нарисовала этот знак, чтобы тебе стало легче? Наверное, ты тогда расстроилась. :Габби: Разумеется, я тогда очень расстроилась. Но я сделала это вовсе не для того, чтобы жалеть себя. Наоборот, я хотела, чтобы легче стало вам. :Искатели знаков отличия: Ах! :Габби: Я не могла смотреть, как вы напрасно вините себя за то, что не смогли помочь мне. Я решила исчезнуть до того, как вы или Искорка узнаете правду. вздыхает Простите, что мне пришлось вам солгать. Сейчас я полечу к себе в Гриффонстоун. Спасибо вам за старания. :Эппл Блум: Не стоит извиняться за то, что ты хотела задеть чувства других. :Крошка Бель: Прости, что мы не смогли ничего придумать. :Скуталу: Хммм... Но ведь ещё не вечер. Габби. почисти пёрышки и сразу лети в клуб Искателей! :открывается :Габби: Я знаю, что вы все очень старались помочь мне, но, видно, грифоны не заслуживают знаков отличия. А может... у меня просто нет выдающихся талантов. :Скуталу: Одну минуточку. Мы ломали себе головы, пытаясь выяснить твоё предназначение, но не поняла, что каждый раз ты открывала в себе новый талант ради того, чтобы помочь всем тем, кто рядом. :Крошка Бель: Даже нам. Мы знаем, почему ты появилась с поддельным знаком,— чтобы мы думали, что нам удалось тебе помочь? :Габби: Знаете... мне очень приятно оттого, что вам стало полегче. :Скуталу: Мне почему-то кажется, что помогать другим и есть твоё настоящее предназначение! :Габби: Э, да, помогая другим, я чувствую радость. Однако это не имеет отношения к таланту, который определит мою жизнь... да? :Скуталу: Габби, талант — это вовсе не то, что возвышает тебя над другими, а то, что дарит счастье всем остальным всегда. :Эппл Блум: Твоё предназначение чем-то очень похоже на наше: мы помогаем другим. А для этого не нужны никакие знаки. :Крошка Бель: Но раз уж мы исследуем происхождение знаков отличия, мы подарим его тебе. Крибли-бумс! :Искатели знаков отличия: Твои личные знаки отличия! Ура! :Скуталу: Мы сделали их для того, чтобы ты помнила об этом радостном открытии. :Габби: Но ведь они так похожи на ваши. Неужели я теперь... тоже! :Скуталу: Угадала! Ты теперь одна из нас! Габби, мы даруем тебе титул... :Искатели знаков отличия: Первого грифона — участника команды Искателей знаков отличия! Ураа! :Крошка Бель: Даже когда у тебя не было знака отличия... :Эппл Блум: Ты готова была беззаветно служить и помогать всем. А по-моему, ничего дороже этого нет в целом свете. :Габби: Красота! Моё посвящение всё-таки состоялось! :на фоне :Эппл Блум: Я скажу одно! Ты этого заслуживаешь. :Крошка Бель: Кстати, как и мы! Скуталу, ты такая молодец. Несмотря ни на что, ты нашла верный способ помочь Габби. :Скуталу: Ну конечно! Помогать — наш долг! :Габби: смеётся Как же я вам благодарна. Я полечу домой и сделаю всё, чтобы такие же отличительные знаки появились и у нас в Гриффонстоуне! Честное слово. :Скуталу: Пообещай нам ещё кое-что. :Искатели знаков отличия: Возвращайся! :Скуталу: Помни о том, что теперь ты тоже Искатель. Они не дремлют? :Габби: Искатели не дремлют! |-| Английская стенограмма = :throwing and splatting :Sweetie Belle: So Scootaloo's keeping Petunia busy like you asked. What did you two want to talk about? :Mrs. Paleo: I'm sure you get these questions all the time. Oh, this is so awkward. :Mr. Paleo: Um, you're the experts, so we thought you'd have some insight into our daughter's new, uh, cutie mark. :Apple Bloom: What's wrong? :Mrs. Paleo: Obviously, we're both very proud of her and her cutie mark... :Mr. Paleo: Despite its, um... unsettling nature. :Sweetie Belle: Unsettling? :shuffling :Apple Bloom: I don't get what you mean. :Mrs. Paleo: Her mark doesn't... bother you at all? :Scootaloo: Hey! Check out what we found! :Petunia Paleo: Look! A spiny-backed ponysaurus! In our own backyard! And I found him on my very own! How cool is that?! :Mrs. Paleo and Mr. Paleo: Oh! chuckles She's an archaeologist. :Scootaloo: Of course! What'd you think she was gonna be, a pirate? :beat :Mrs. Paleo: Pirate? Pfft! Why would we think that? :Mrs. Paleo and Mr. Paleo: nervously :song :Scootaloo: Woo-hoo! Another successful cutie intervention! You know, Crusaders, I don't wanna toot our own horn, but we've helped a lot of ponies figure out their purpose in life. Like Bluenote here. Nice saxophone, Bluenote! :playing :Apple Bloom: Yep, everywhere you look, there's a pony we've helped find a purpose. :dancing :Apple Bloom: You've gotta admit. We've had a pretty good effect on everypony since we've discovered our destiny. :Scootaloo: And started helping other ponies discover theirs! Could this get any better or what? :Sweetie Belle: Now, Scootaloo, you do know there will always be challenges? Someday, somepony might even come to us with a problem that even we can't handle. Like, say... :Apple Bloom: A griffon? :Sweetie Belle: Ha! Exactly! Like a griffon. But that's just crazy talk. :Scootaloo: Or not! :Sweetie Belle: Is that really a griffon? :Apple Bloom: You're darn tootin' it is! What do you think that griffon wants? :Sweetie Belle: I guess we've gotta ask her, but aren't griffons supposed to be kind of mean and cranky? :Scootaloo: Crusaders, looks like we've gotta step carefully. :Gabby: The Cutie Mark Crusaders! I can't believe it's really, really you! laughs :Scootaloo: voice Aah! Ooh! This... griffon's... not... cranky. :Apple Bloom: How in the blooming apples did you know who we are? :Gabby: Know who you are? Know who you are?! Why, I've heard about you from everypony in Ponyville! I'm so excited to meet you, I could just explode! I'm Gabriella, but you can call me Gabby since we're friends now! Pleased to meet ya! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: shakily :Apple Bloom: Well, howdy... um... Gabby. :Gabby: squeals I'm just about the most excited anygriffon has ever been about anything! :Sweetie Belle: Excited? But whatever for? :Gabby: What for? What for?! Everypony in town tells me of your amazing assistance! How you help ponies find their place in the world! :Scootaloo: It's a calling, but— :Gabby: And that's why I'm here. I need help, too. I want you to give me a cutie mark! :Apple Bloom: Um, can a griffon even get a cutie mark? :Scootaloo: I dunno, but I think we should probably find out. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: nervously :Scootaloo: So, Gabriella... :Gabby: Gabby, 'kay? :Scootaloo: Gabby, why do you even want a cutie mark? :Gabby: under :Scootaloo: It doesn't seem like a very... griffon-y thing to want. :Gabby: Right? Right?! Right?! :thud :Gabby: You're tellin' me! I don't know if you've heard, but griffons can be a little bit... unfriendly. :Gabby: voiceover Most griffons don't pay much attention to each other. And if they do, it's not, y'know, the good kind of attention. As for me, I'm just a little mail delivery griffon who likes to spread a little bit of griffon-y sunshine on my rounds, which always makes me feel different from the other griffons. :slamming :Gabby: voiceover I'd do anything for any old griffon in need. :Elderly griffon: Ahh! Uhh! :Gabby: voiceover But it just always seemed like the harder I tried, the less I fit in. It wasn't until your friends came to Griffonstone that I realized some creatures actually like helping each other, and I saw something so awesomely awesome – how helping spreads from pony to pony and griffon to griffon! I knew then that I had to find out why I was so different from the other griffons, and I knew the answer just had to have something to do with those wonderful, amazing marks on the ponies' flanks. And I admit, hehe, I became, um, maybe a little obsessed. So first chance I had to deliver a letter from Gilda, I took it, so I could find the perfect pony to help me understand what those marks are. Everypony here told me one thing – I just had to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders! They've helped everypony here get their cutie marks, and I knew, I just knew, that someday I'd have one, too! A cutie mark of my very own! :Gabby: That's why I flew all the way here! I want to find my own place in the world, and I know you can help me by giving me a cutie mark! So let's make with the cutie! giggles Whenever you're ready. Did it happen yet? :Sweetie Belle: Uh, not exactly. :Gabby: Howboutnowhowboutnowhowboutnowhowboutnow? :Apple Bloom: Um, Gabby, I hate to break it to ya, but it sounds like you might've heard some tall tales about what Crusaders can do. :Scootaloo: I mean, we are kinda awesome and all, but nopony can just give you a cutie mark. It just sort of... happens. :Sweetie Belle: Though I'm pretty sure it doesn't happen to griffons. Or if it does, we've never ever heard of it. :Gabby: Oh. I hadn't thought of that. Sounds like a challenge! And who could be up to it but the world-famous Cutie Mark Crusaders? Cutie marks! It's in your name and everything, right? Right?! Right?! Now I have to deliver Gilda's letter to Rainbow Dash. I bet by the time I get back, you'll have it one hundred percent figured out! Toodles for now! Whee-hee-hee! Gonna get my cutie mark! :Sweetie Belle: What she wants... It's not possible, right? :Scootaloo: I don't know. But I know someone who just might. :Twilight Sparkle: I've read every book on the subject, and I've never read a thing about any creature other than a pony getting a cutie mark. :Scootaloo: But, Twilight, Gabby flew all the way here so we could help her. There's gotta be something we can do. :Sweetie Belle: Say, is there some kind of spell you can whip up to make her mark appear? :Twilight Sparkle: Um, I don't know if any of you remember, but using magic to get a cutie mark never really works out all that well. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Ohhh. Right. :Twilight Sparkle: Crusaders, I'm sorry. While I can't say for certain that it's utterly impossible, the chances of Gabby getting an actual mark are... pretty slim. Everything I've ever learned tells me. It's just not gonna happen. :Apple Bloom: Oh, no! Poor Gabby! What the apples are we ever gonna tell her? :Sweetie Belle: Crusaders, this is terrible! Gabby really believed in us. And now, we're gonna let her down. :Apple Bloom: But what else can we do? :Scootaloo: Hmm. You know what, Crusaders? So what? Maybe we can't help Gabby get a cutie mark, but we can still do what we're best at. We can help her find her purpose! :Apple Bloom: And I reckon doing that is the same for griffons as it is for ponies or any other creature in Equestria. :Scootaloo: All we have to do is be extra-special clear with her. Like, Crystal Empire clear. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Yeah! :Gabby: Incoming! :thud :Cutie Mark Crusaders: straining :Gabby: Hiya, you wonderful, wonderful Crusaders! I just know you've figured out how to help me because you're all so incredible! :Scootaloo: Well, Gabby, we've talked it over, and we think we may just be able to help you out. But not exactly in the way you think. See, here's the thing about you getting a cutie mark— :Gabby: I'm getting a cutie mark!!! Woo-hoo-hoo! excitedly :Scootaloo: Wait! You didn't let me finish! :Sweetie Belle: Um, I think maybe that could've been clearer. :Gabby: rhythmically Cutie mark! Cutie mark! Gonna get my cutie mark! excitedly :Sweetie Belle: She's still going. Anypony know if griffons ever get tired? :Gabby: What do you think my mark will be? A lightning bolt? An erupting volcano? I don't care if it's a jar of marmalade! I know I'll love it, whatever it is! :Apple Bloom: Hold on just a hoofstep, Gabby. There's somethin' we need to clear up. We can definitely help you find your purpose, but that mark's probably not gonna happen. :Gabby: What?!? :Scootaloo: It's true. Twilight's never heard of a creature other than a pony getting a cutie mark. :Gabby: Oh! laughs Is that all? You had me worried for a second. I-I mean, there's a first time for everything, right? And she didn't say it was impossible, right? :Apple Bloom: Well, not exactly. :Gabby: Well, then if anypony can make it happen, it's you three. I mean, you haven't failed yet. :Scootaloo: You know what, Gabby? I promise we're gonna do everything we can to help you get your mark. :Gabby: Oh! It's gonna happen! I can feel it! Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo! laughs :Sweetie Belle: Aaaaand... she's off again. :Apple Bloom: Why in tarnation would you promise somethin' that just can't be done? :Scootaloo: I know what it's like to want something that's out of reach. And just because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it can't. Maybe trying for the impossible isn't so bad. :Sweetie Belle: Guess we'll never know for sure unless we give it a try. :Apple Bloom: All right, but where do we even start? :Scootaloo: Where we always do – with a good old-fashioned Crusaders chart. :Apple Bloom: The first thing we gotta do is find your purpose. :Scootaloo: Nopony gets a mark without one. :Gabby: All right. Let's do this. :Scootaloo: What are you good at? Do you play any sports? :Apple Bloom: Or like to dance? :Sweetie Belle: Or how about singing? I just love to sing! La-la-la-la! :Gabby: Wow! I kinda wanna just try everything! I mean, I don't even know what to pick! :Scootaloo: Don't worry. That's what we're here for. :Sweetie Belle: Gabby's special purpose can't be everything, right? :Apple Bloom: It may as well be. I don't know how we find what she's supposed to do when she can do it all. :Scootaloo: sighs And if finding her purpose seems impossible, we can just forget about the whole griffon-getting-a-cutie-mark thing, which is actually impossible. I never should've gotten her hopes up! :Gabby: I did... it... all! So, lay it on me, Crusaders. What's my purpose? And how do we get a mark on these here haunches? :Scootaloo: Gabby, we... we don't. :Gabby: Wait. What are you saying? :Apple Bloom: We're sayin' that since you can do everything so amazingly well... :Sweetie Belle: We just can't figure out what one thing you're supposed to do. :Scootaloo: Gabby, we can't help you. :Gabby: But, but... you're the world-famous Cutie Mark Crusaders! I can't believe it! I... I... I won't believe it! :Apple Bloom: Gabby, wait! :Scootaloo: We're sorry! We're so, so sorry! This is just awful. For the first time ever, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are cutie mark failures. :Scootaloo: I'm sorry, Crusaders. I really thought we could help Gabby. :Sweetie Belle: I thought we could help any''pony. :'Apple Bloom': Maybe that's just it – maybe we can only help ''ponies. :Scootaloo: Or maybe we just plain failed. :opens :Gabby: Failed? Then what do you call this?! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: A cutie mark?! :Sweetie Belle: What? You got your mark after all! Even though we couldn't find your purpose? But– What? Huh?! How?! :Apple Bloom: And what does it mean? A cauldron? :Gabby: Uh... I don't know. Maybe it means my purpose is, uh, helping Zecora with potions. That was the first thing I tried. I guess it just took some time to appear. But here it is! :Scootaloo: This is awesome! We're not failures! Whatever we did worked! I had a feeling we could help you, and we did! :Apple Bloom: Oh! We've gotta go see Twilight right away! She'll wanna know about this! :Sweetie Belle: Correction – she needs to know about this! I bet she'll want to write a whole book about the very first griffon to get a cutie mark of her own! :Gabby: Oh, uh, totally! Um, but, you know, Rainbow Dash asked me to pick up her answer to Gilda's letter. I better take care of that before I forget. Heh. Here's an idea. Uh, y-you head to the castle, and I'll meet you there, cutie mark and all! Um... toodles! :whoosh :Scootaloo: Wow! Can you believe it? We were able to help her get her mark after all! Come on, Crusaders, let's tell Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Gabby? You just missed her. She was in such a hurry, she didn't even come in. Just dropped this letter and zoomed away! :Scootaloo: reading "Dear Crusaders, I'll never forget you. You really are every bit as awesome as I'd heard. I'm heading home to tell all the griffons how you did the impossible by getting me my cutie mark. Toodles." :thudding :Twilight Sparkle: Wait a second. Cutie mark? :zap :Twilight Sparkle: You actually got a griffon a cutie mark for the first time in recorded history?! You know what this calls for? A full-scale research project! :Sweetie Belle: This makes no sense. Gabby didn't come in and show you her mark? :Twilight Sparkle: You have got to get Gabby back here right away! I have so many questions! Oh, I hope I have enough ink and parchment to document everything! Spike! Guess what just happened! :Apple Bloom: Weird. Gabby didn't show Twilight her mark like she said she was gonna do? Somethin' in this here applesauce smells kinda fishy. :Scootaloo: We'd better find her and find out what's going on. Come on, Crusaders. :Scootaloo: Keep your eyes on the skies, ponies. Gabby can't have gone far. :Apple Bloom: She's not in the air. She's right there! Gabby! Hold up, we're a-comin'! :Gabby: Um... Sorry, no time to chat. I-I just stopped to help this pony get out of the muck, and then I really gotta fly. Okay? Heave-ho! grunts :splat :Sweetie Belle: Gabby, we're your friends. Why in Equestria are you running away from us? :Gabby: Running away? Oh, I'm not running away. I'm just, uh, e-excited to show my lovely new cutie mark to everyone in Griffonstone! :Apple Bloom: You mean the cutie mark that's runnin' right off your flank? :Gabby: defeated Yup... That's the one. I guess the one thing I'm really not good at is faking things. :Scootaloo: Wow, Gabby. Painting on a fake cutie mark to make yourself feel better? You must have been really upset. :Gabby: Sure, I was disappointed. But I didn't do it to make myself feel better. I wanted to make you feel better. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: gasp :Gabby: I couldn't bear you three thinking you failed after you tried so hard to help. That's why I had to leave before you or Twilight found out the truth. sighs I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you. I'll just wing my way back to Griffonstone. Thanks for trying. :Apple Bloom: You don't need to apologize for carin' about how other ponies are feelin'. :Sweetie Belle: I'm just sorry we couldn't come through for you. :Scootaloo: Hmmm... Maybe we can. Gabby, clean up and meet us at the Crusaders' clubhouse! :opens :Gabby: I know you all tried your very best, but I guess griffons and cutie marks just don't mix. Maybe... I don't even have a special purpose. :Scootaloo: Hang on a second. We were racking our brains trying to figure out your destiny, until we remembered how every time you did something new, you tried to help everypony around you. :Sweetie Belle: Even us. How did it feel when you showed up with that fake mark, and the three of us thought we'd actually helped you? :Gabby: Well... I was really glad I helped you feel happier. :Scootaloo: So maybe helping is your thing! You might even say it's your purpose! :Gabby: But helping just feels good. I-It couldn't have anything to do with what I'm supposed to do with my life... right? :Scootaloo: Gabby, finding your special purpose doesn't have to be about being good at something. It's about feeling good about something inside. :Apple Bloom: And it looks like your destiny is a whole lot like ours – helping others. And you don't need a symbol on your flank to know that. :Sweetie Belle: But since we are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, we made you one anyway. Behold! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Your very own cutie mark! Ta-da! :Scootaloo: We carved it to mark the moment we all figured out what you should do with your life. :Gabby: But they look just like yours. You can't mean...! gasps :Scootaloo: You bet we do! You're one of us now! Gabby, today we dub thee... :Cutie Mark Crusaders: The very first griffon member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Woo-hoo! :Sweetie Belle: You may not be able to get a cutie mark... :Apple Bloom: But you're selflessly dedicatin' your life to helpin' others anyhow. I can't think of anything more Crusader-y than that. :Gabby: Awesome! My very own cute-ceañera! :in background :Apple Bloom: Oh, land sakes! You sure have earned it. :Sweetie Belle: And so have we! Scootaloo, you're pretty amazing. Even though things looked bleak, you still found a way to help Gabby in the end. :Scootaloo: 'Course! Helping's what we do, right? :Gabby: laughing I am so grateful! I'm gonna go home and do my very, very best to bring Cutie Mark Crusader values to Griffonstone! I promise. :Scootaloo: Promise us one other thing, too? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Come back soon! :Scootaloo: After all, you're a Crusader now. Crusaders forever? :Gabby: Crusaders forever! :credits en:Transcripts/The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Категория:Стенограммы, шестой сезон